


Creeping Shadows

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealous Dean, M/M, Mark of Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: There is only really one thing that is keeping the Mark of Cain back and that is Sam. Sam will do whatever it takes to save his brother.





	Creeping Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Wincest Writing Challenge May my prompt was Mark of Cain!Dean.

Dean Winchester has always been a possessive man when it came to Sam; he knew that it wasn't like it was a secret. He wasn’t going to deny or hide it his little brother was everything to him. That he would die or kill for Sam, he sold his soul because he couldn’t live with the thought of Sam being dead. He didn’t tell Bobby but he was sure that the older hunter knew that if there was no way in saving Sam then Dean would be joining him, screw the world and Azazel’s plan. He hadn’t cared that the world would be at the mercy of demons and all of hell. All that matter was he would be with Sam.

Dean could feel it, the power of the mark coursing through him. Filling him with a hunger, a hunger to hunt but also to claim and to mark all focused on one person the same person that had always been the focus of Dean’s world, Sam.

He knew that Sam hated the fact that he took the Mark of Cain and was determined to find a way to remove the mark from him and he couldn't let that happen. Not when it gave him a power that would help him to keep Sam safe.

He had lost Sam too many times because he had been powerless to stop it but not anymore.

_‘Speaking of my Sammy.’_

"Sammy," Dean growled out as he trailed his eyes up and down Sam's body, lust flaring up as the urge to taste and take his baby boy overwhelmed him.

Sam could see the lust flaring in Dean's eyes as his brother stalked around the table, it was no secret that Dean had been changed since taking on the mark. It scared him how much his brother had twisted with it, how he was beginning to lose his kind heart to the darkness that was engulfing him and that was the last thing that Sam wanted and he would do whatever it took to Dean from being lost in the shadows.

Sam had been there. He knew what it was like to lose yourself in an addicting power, one that made you hunger for more, that one that twisted you into a dark version of yourself.  Sam had been down that path and he refused to let Dean go down it alone, he had experienced it how scary and soul crushing it could be to see yourself as a monster in the eyes of the ones you love.

He wouldn’t let Dean face it alone.

"Yeah, Dean?" Sam hoped that he kept his voice steady as Dean prowled towards him like the hunter he was and Sam was his fresh prey.

Still, Sam tried and failed not to shiver as Dean's fingers danced across along his neck as Dean came to stand behind him.

"I want you baby boy and I want you to know,” Dean growled out as he felt his lust overtake him, he needed to take and mark Sam make sure that everyone saw Sam as his. He never liked the idea of sharing Sam but now with the mark, it ate him up the idea of having to let Sam out of his sight without a sign that said ‘Back off, he’s taken.’ It never had before. Oh, that wasn’t to say that Dean didn’t get jealous when he saw someone hitting on his Sam and yeah if they couldn’t seem to understand the word no, well then he wasn’t above ripping their heads off. _‘Like that blond bastard who flirted with my Sam a week ago,’_ Dean let out a little snarl as he recalled the incident. He had been tempted, oh had been tempted to feed his blood to the blade and if it hadn’t been for Sam giving him a new temptation he would have.

Sam was and had always been his light. When the call of the mark and the blade got too strong it was Sam he turned to. Moving so that he could kneel in front of Sam so his baby boy could see the war in his eyes, “I need you, Sam.” Dean whispered doing his best to shove back the hunger that wanted to consume him. He wasn’t a fool; he hadn’t forgotten all that Sam had gone through at the hands of the likes of Azazel and that bitch Ruby. He remembers the struggles that Sam had gone through fighting his powers and his addiction to demon blood. Dean also remembered that it was because of him that Sam ended up falling down that pathway, he had wanted to save Dean and he had believed that had been the only way.

 _‘And I had been played. I had been broken and used by Alistair; I was suffering and didn’t see how Sam needed me.’_ It burned Dean up to know that he had been used by the angels, that he let them turn him away from his baby brother when Sam needed him the most. Dean had thought that there would be nothing more horrifying than holding Sam dying in his arms but watching his baby brother, his whole world, battling back the devil and throwing himself into the cage where he would have been at the mercy of Lucifer and Michael both pissed off with Sam for stopping their plans.

Sam could see it the struggle in Dean’s eyes and it tore into him. Reaching out he cupped Dean’s face in his hands and promised, “I’m here Dean, for anything that you might need me. I will help you in any way that I can.”

Needing to feel more of Sam’s warmth Dean gathered Sam into his arms and pressed a quick kiss against his lips, “I know you are Sammy. You will never leave me.” Dean whispered against Sam’s lips, his breath sending chills down Sam’s spine as did his next words, “Just like I will never leave you.”

Surging forward Sam pressed his mouth fully against Dean’s, needing to feel his brother once again in him. The Mark of Cain might scare him Sam Winchester was anything but a fool and he knew that there was going to be a battle before them but there was no way that he was going to lose Dean, not to this.


End file.
